


Broken Wings

by AutisticWriter



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Medical Procedures, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: We know that Negatus got his Demons’ wings clipped. But they probably weren’t very impressed at the idea.OR Negatus visits his Demons at the hospital after they have their wings clipped.





	Broken Wings

For the first time since they went in for surgery, Negatus is allowed to see his Demons again. The nurse (a small creature who looks like he might be related to Neil) lets him onto the ward, and Negatus looks at the three Demons.

Lying in their hospital beds, they don’t look very well. The anaesthetic probably hasn’t worn off yet, leaving them groggy and half asleep. But Jeff, at least, looks happy to see him.

“Your Darkness!” he says, slurring his words.

“Yes, hello, Your Darkness,” Neil says, somewhat bitterly.

Even Rita looks annoyed with him. “Hello.”

Negatus sits down on the end of Jeff’s bed.

“How are you feeling?” he asks.

Rita scoffs. Neil laughs sarcastically.

“Not very well, really,” Jeff says.

“No, I don’t suppose you do,” Negatus says. “I mean, having your wings clipped isn’t exactly a haircut, is it?”

“Yes, and as pointless as a haircut,” Neil mutters.

“Why did you have to do this?” Rita says, sighing.

“We can’t fly anymore,” Jeff says.

“Look, it makes sense,” Negatus says. “I promise. And I’m sure you’ll feel better soon.”

The Demons look at him. They probably don’t believe him. But it’s for the best. Really.


End file.
